HF 042 Cellblock
7:42:27 PM Josh: About an hour passes. Anna does not change. 7:43:27 PM Josh: Herman starts singing. It is horrible. 7:43:41 PM | Edited 7:43:55 PM Josh: It is not a language you understand, and probably not one meant to be sung in. 7:44:13 PM *** Rune winces. *** 7:44:50 PM *** Quill does as well. *** 7:45:08 PM Josh: Roll performance. 7:45:33 PM Quill: ((23.)) 7:45:56 PM Josh: Despite not knowing the tune, the words, or even the language, you manage to outperform him by a mile. 7:46:19 PM *** Creed quietly chuckles *** 7:47:20 PM Josh: Herman: "I didn't know you knew 'The Minds of the Masters are Great and Powerful, so Shut Up and Dow What Your Told'." 7:48:11 PM Quill: I don't. Catchy title, though. 7:48:31 PM | Edited 7:48:52 PM Josh: Herman: "It's best in the original gith." 7:48:52 PM Josh: Herman: "Like Shakespeare." 7:49:03 PM Quill: Who? 7:50:12 PM Josh: Herman: "Illithid playwright. Very popular. Wrote hits like "The Taming of the Quaggoth", "Merchant of Planewalkers" and, my favorite, "MacGith". 7:50:29 PM Rune: It sounds violent. Spear-shaking and all that. 7:50:57 PM Quill: Yeah. Gith names are weird. 7:51:05 PM Quill: No offense, Herman. 7:51:35 PM Josh: Herman: "It's an Illithid writing for a Githyanki culture. It's not always perfect. But it has a great ending." 7:51:51 PM Josh: Herman: "Everyone is killed so the Elder Brain may live." 7:52:07 PM Rune: That's a good ending? 7:52:19 PM Quill: .... why do I get the feeling that most Illithid stories end that way? 7:53:00 PM Josh: Herman: "Not the comedies. In those, the Illithid and lesser species learn to work together so the Elder Brain may live. ...and someone usually gets married." 7:53:23 PM Josh: Around this point, Hank re-enters. 7:53:24 PM Rune: Oh. That sounds better. 7:53:36 PM *** Rune eyes him. *** 7:54:31 PM Josh: Herman: "Taming of the Quaggoth has an Illithid civilize a Quaggoth, teach it to read and write, so it too may learn that it is an inferior species and it can join it's kind to the Elder Brain." 7:55:15 PM Rune: I hope you don't actually think Illithid are better than you. 7:55:51 PM Hank: The guards were goofing off out front hopefully they are actually doing there jobs now. 7:57:52 PM Josh: Can I get perception checks from everyone? Disadvantage. 7:58:42 PM | Edited 7:58:56 PM Creed: (( people closest to the door nat 1'd )) 7:58:46 PM Quill: ((12)) 7:59:24 PM Josh: Herman: "Of course they're better. But they are there, and I am free, so it doesn't matter. So long as they stay an ocean away." 8:00:52 PM Quill: I think that's a pretty universal sentiment. 8:01:24 PM Rune: They're slavers and you're not, so I think you're a bit ahead. 8:02:11 PM Josh: This conversation is interrupted as the ceiling shakes slightly. 8:02:24 PM Josh: You all hear a faint rumble as it does. 8:02:39 PM Quill: So we all felt that, right? 8:02:41 PM Rune: ... what was that? 8:02:45 PM Rune: Are you all right, Herman? 8:02:53 PM Josh: Herman: "I'm good." 8:03:14 PM Josh: You all feel a chill wind blow in from behind Hank. 8:03:28 PM *** Quill looks over there. *** 8:03:47 PM Josh: Tom rushes in. "We have a problem." 8:03:53 PM *** Creed looks toward the door *** 8:04:04 PM Hank: What is it? 8:04:17 PM Josh: Tom: "The front gate, something froze it shut." 8:04:53 PM *** Quill looks up. "What other entrances are there?" *** 8:05:25 PM Josh: Tom: "We have a service entrance on the side, and a back exit down this way." He points further down the cell block. 8:05:48 PM *** Hank will head to the back exit. *** 8:06:12 PM Josh: As you do, you hear a scream come from the main chamber, where Tom just came from. 8:06:43 PM *** Hank will stop and turn around. *** 8:07:00 PM *** Creed will ready to pull her daggers out from their sheathes *** 8:07:37 PM *** Quill stays in the cell for now, but watches the entrance to the cell block. *** 8:08:14 PM Josh: I added a guy for Tom. 8:08:32 PM Josh: You hear the sounds of swords clanging off something hard, and more screams. 8:08:40 PM Josh: Then bones crunching. 8:09:17 PM *** Hank will head for the room the noise is coming from. *** 8:09:28 PM Rune: ... what... 8:09:33 PM Josh: Tom charges in with you. 8:10:20 PM Quill: ... did they send a fzking golem? 8:12:19 PM *** Quill sticks in the cell block, though. *** 8:12:46 PM Josh: ...it got very quiet. 8:13:19 PM Quill: Who do you think would come for you, Herman? 8:13:29 PM Josh: Herman: "I don't know." 8:13:33 PM *** Creed moves to the other side of the cell, closest to the door *** 8:16:39 PM Josh: I need everyone here to roll intiative before doing anything. 8:16:46 PM *** Quill pulls out his badge. "HAnk? What do you have out there?" *** 8:18:47 PM Josh: Ok, so, Quill, you call that out. 8:19:07 PM Josh: Do you otherwise wait for a response? 8:20:22 PM *** Quill will get out the cell for a better look at the door, but otherwise is gonna wait. *** 8:20:39 PM Josh: Ok, Rune, do you wanna do anything? 8:21:17 PM *** Rune heads for Herman's cell. *** 8:21:47 PM Josh: Ok. Move your token. 8:23:05 PM Josh: Ok, that's a Dash to get there. You ok with that? 8:23:15 PM Rune: ((Sure!)) 8:23:16 PM Josh: Cause you have to go around the cells. 8:23:18 PM Josh: Ok. 8:23:28 PM Josh: Now, the guards will do things you guys don't know about. 8:25:47 PM Josh: Creed's turn. 8:26:33 PM Creed: A ball of Darkness will move and position itself on the other side of the door. 8:30:07 PM Josh: Sorry, figuring something out. 8:35:34 PM *** Hank responds over badge to Quill " one hostile out here guard Herman and watch the back door." *** 8:37:29 PM Quill: "All right. Is it a golem?" 8:38:18 PM Rune: Is it a cave troll? 8:38:45 PM Josh: Quill, this is all the info you have for now. How do you act? 8:40:36 PM *** Quill will move closer to Herman's cell but otherwise hold his position. *** 8:41:02 PM Quill: ((Oh, wait, question! Can I inspire over the badges?)) 8:41:14 PM Josh: ((...if it's verbal, then yes)) 8:41:46 PM *** Quill would like to use a Bonus to Inspire Hank, then! *** 8:41:55 PM Josh: Ok. 8:42:32 PM Quill: ((that's a d8 for Hank.)) 8:42:41 PM Josh: How do you inspire? 8:43:10 PM Quill: Hank! Would you like me to hum you a few bars of this great new depressing song I learned from Herman? 8:43:15 PM Quill: Then Quill does it anyway. 8:43:30 PM Quill: ((Over the badge, of course.)) 8:43:49 PM Josh: Hank, you are inspired by depression. YAY! 8:43:54 PM Josh: Take a d8. 8:44:38 PM Josh: Rune. 8:45:25 PM *** Rune casts Invisibility on herself. *** 8:45:42 PM Josh: Ok, Rune, you are invisible. 8:46:32 PM Josh: ...anything else? 8:46:43 PM *** Rune um... moves. *** 8:47:04 PM Josh: ...ok...move your token anywhere within 30ft. 8:47:07 PM Rune: ((Oh, nah, I'll just stay there.)) 8:47:14 PM Josh: Ok. 8:47:35 PM Josh: I will move on, then. 8:47:42 PM Josh: And that means a map change. 8:48:39 PM Josh: Ok, over here. 8:51:51 PM Josh: Sorry, this is awkward. There are basically two different scenes going. Expect long pauses. 9:02:27 PM Nilani: LIVE 9:02:38 PM Josh: ((HI!)) 9:08:59 PM Quill: ((Brb.)) 9:09:33 PM Josh: ((kk)) 9:13:34 PM Josh: ((Ok, back to the other map)) 9:14:01 PM Josh: Anna, you may start this round off. Drag your token to where you want to be. 9:14:46 PM Josh: ...Anna? 9:15:16 PM Nilani: you place one down? I can't see it if you did. 9:15:38 PM Josh: There you go. Put it wherever you want. 9:16:17 PM Nilani: we go 9:16:29 PM Josh: Ok...you are in an empty cell. Do you wanna be a rat still? 9:16:40 PM Nilani: yeh 9:16:47 PM Josh: Ok. 9:16:52 PM Josh: ...what do you do? 9:17:50 PM Nilani: rolled a 6. I'll go ahead and change that. 9:18:07 PM Josh: Oh. 9:18:09 PM Josh: Sorry. 9:18:11 PM Nilani: not. 9:18:27 PM Josh: I got it. 9:18:29 PM Josh: Ok. 9:18:35 PM Josh: Then it's Rune's turn. 9:19:00 PM Josh: There has been no response to your questions of what the thing is. Just some grunts and growls. 9:19:01 PM *** Quill is back, by the way and continues waiting for something to do. *** 9:19:25 PM Josh: Herman: "If you release me, I can grab my weapons and help." 9:19:39 PM Quill: We'll call that plan B. 9:20:15 PM Josh: Rune, you are invisible, do you want to do anything? 9:20:24 PM *** Rune doesn't. *** 9:20:54 PM Josh: Ok, Quill? 9:21:17 PM Quill: ((I already said I was not doing anything. Just waiting for something to happen.)) 9:45:28 PM Josh: Anna, your turn. 9:45:48 PM Josh: You have heard the message too, over the badges. 9:47:08 PM *** Nilani will scurry atop something for a better vantage point, but will do nothing, otherwise. *** 9:47:33 PM Josh: ...you scurry atop something...in the cell? 9:48:09 PM Nilani: there anything around? Sorry for being boring, by the way. >.< 9:49:00 PM Josh: No, you are alone in the cell next to the one with Herman and Rune in it. 9:50:28 PM Josh: ...you may leave the cell or hold your turn, really. 9:50:53 PM *** Nilani will scurry just outside the cell. *** 9:51:22 PM Josh: Ok, you scurry under the door. You see Quill outside Herman's cell. 9:51:54 PM Josh: Do you wanna turn back, or is that your turn? 9:53:00 PM Josh: ...Nilani? 9:53:47 PM Josh: ...NILANI?!?!? 9:54:03 PM Josh: ...ok, that's her turn for now. 9:54:07 PM Josh: Herman moves. 9:54:13 PM Josh: He turns to Quill. 9:54:20 PM Josh: Herman: "I am sorry." 9:54:32 PM Josh: He flings his cuffs off and tries to barge through the door. 9:54:55 PM Quill: I will polymorph you. Don't think I won't. Sit tight. 9:55:14 PM Josh: Do you block the door? 9:55:27 PM *** Quill will if he can. *** 9:56:04 PM Josh: You may block the door, let him pass, or get an AOO and try to trip him. Or cast a 1-level spell or lower. 9:56:13 PM Josh: These are your reaction options, far as I can see them. 9:56:51 PM Josh: Rune, you may also react, if you wish. 9:56:55 PM Quill: ((Haven't I been holding an action all these turns?)) 9:57:09 PM Josh: ((Have you?)) 9:57:14 PM Creed: (( He has )) 9:57:28 PM Josh: ((Ok, you may polymorph him as an action, then.)) 9:57:53 PM | Edited 9:58:04 PM Quill: He gets a wisdom save. DC 15.)) 9:58:42 PM Josh: ...what do you turn him into? 9:58:49 PM | Edited 9:59:21 PM Quill: A turtle this time. Something slow and not sticky.)) 9:59:24 PM Josh: ...actually...oh, wait... 9:59:57 PM Josh: ...he is a turtle. 10:00:13 PM Quill: I warned you. 10:00:20 PM Josh: Should I assume you and Rune hold your actions for your next two turns? 10:00:24 PM *** Rune does. *** 10:00:32 PM *** Rune may stifle a giggle, though. *** 10:00:51 PM *** Quill does as well, keeping an eye on the turtle, and another on the door. *** 10:01:31 PM Josh: ...I actually just realized none of that should've worked as this cell is "supposed" to repel and suppress magic, but it's too late to call it now. Rune already cast a spell inside it. 10:01:42 PM Josh: So, it's clearly on the fritz. 10:01:59 PM Josh: I have too many things. 10:02:07 PM Josh: Anyway, in the other room. 10:02:13 PM Rune: ((They probably turned it off for tonight.)) 10:16:52 PM *** Quill looks at the turtle, because Rune is invisible. "Did he say 'dragon'?" *** 10:17:06 PM Josh: Anna, anything you wanna do? 10:18:19 PM Josh: ...Anna? 10:18:37 PM Josh: ...she may be afk again. 10:19:37 PM Josh: ...ok, I will skip her for now, if she comes back, I will go to her. 10:19:58 PM Josh: Yertle the turtle goes to hide in a corner of the room. 10:20:16 PM Josh: Quill, Rune, you just heard the words "Dragon Attack", what would you like to do? 10:21:03 PM *** Rune will pick up the turtle, if and only if it doesn't resist/turn her visible. *** 10:22:10 PM Josh: He allows himself to be picked up. He is a turtle...he's lost the will to fight after that. 10:22:29 PM Josh: Do you dash with the turtle? 10:22:51 PM *** Rune does! *** 10:23:12 PM Josh: So, Quill, you watch as the turtle flies through the air, past you and...which way are you going? 10:23:30 PM *** Quill will head toward the door to see if he can see the mess in the next room. *** 10:23:41 PM Josh: I meant Rune, which way do you go Rune? 10:24:16 PM Josh: Also, Skype's getting wonky. The last word of Quill's message is gone for me. 10:24:52 PM Josh: ...Rune? 10:25:11 PM Josh: ...did we lose Leni? 10:25:39 PM Quill: ((I dont' think so.)) 10:26:26 PM Quill: ((Well, maybe.)) 10:26:33 PM Rune: ((Oh, sorry.)) 10:26:55 PM Rune: ((I don't think the turtle stays visible if I pick it up.)) 10:27:18 PM Josh: ...hmmmmm... 10:27:50 PM Josh: ...ok, sure, the turtle is also invisible. 10:27:58 PM Josh: Do you run towards the madness or the back door? 10:28:10 PM *** Rune runs toward the madness. There may be an ambush at the back door. ***